


My Soul to Take

by protectorofthesea



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Catholicism, Father-Daughter Relationship, Noodle has some grasp of English, One Shot, my best friend has a headcanon Murdoc was raised very Catholic and I think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectorofthesea/pseuds/protectorofthesea
Summary: Noodle is scared to fall asleep after watching too many horror movies with 2D. Murdoc thinks he has a way to help her rest easier.





	My Soul to Take

**Author's Note:**

> I'm NOT Catholic in the least, it took me like ten minutes to actually find out what this prayer is, I've just heard it around.
> 
> This is my first published Gorillaz fic, hence the new account. There's a much, much longer Gorillaz fic in the works from me, so if you like this, keep me at the back of your mind.

If Noodle was difficult before bed, Murdoc found himself most likely to tuck her in. She was a rambunctious child, eleven years old and so smart. 

Too smart and too energetic. 

He’d finally caught her after chasing her through the house for the last ten minutes and carried her to her room. 

“Quit squirmin’ you little-” 

She just giggled and struggled in his grip. He tossed her onto her bed and leaned against the doorframe. 

“Not tired!” she fussed, climbing off the bed and looking over at him.

“I caught you. Means I win.” He shrugged. “That's the rules.” 

Her English had improved, especially listening, but he still found it best to speak in short sentences. Maybe that how all kids were, Murdoc honestly wasn’t sure. 

 

She grumbled to herself in Japanese as she put her pajamas on and climbed into bed. The running around seemed to have tired her out because she was yawning by that time. Murdoc walked over with a chuckle and sat on the side of the bed. 

2D was a good older brother figure but not good for the less fun times. Russ was the perfect father but he didn’t always understand her raw anger and pure joy that made her hard to control. Murdoc wasn’t a good parent, he knew that, but he was good at dealing with strong emotions. It was why he was so good at working with her when she was being difficult. 

He pulled the blanket up to her chin and ruffled her hair. 

“Night, kid,” he said fondly, then moved to get up. He was stopped by a little hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“What if… don't wake up?” Noodle asked, her voice oddly small. 

Murdoc sat back down and frowned. “What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Don't wake up. Like Toochi's films.” 

He frowned before suddenly realizing. 2D watched an unhealthy amount of horror movies where people died horrible violent ways. It had probably rubbed off on Noodle. 

“You'll be fine. Don't worry.” When he moved to stand again, she stopped him again.

“But- it happens.” 

Stubborn little thing.

Murdoc thought for a long moment before remembering something he was sure he'd permanently purged from his mind. He moved, not out of her reach, just to kneel by the side of the bed, and looked at her. 

“Here. Hands like this.” He put his hands together in front of his chest and she mimicked him, still laying down luckily. Murdoc really hadn't done this since he was her age, but a decade and a half of forced Catholicism burned it into his head. 

“Now I lay me down to sleep,” he murmured. He looked down at Noodle expectantly, greeted by her curious look. 

“Oh!” she said suddenly. “Now I lay me down to sleep.” 

“I pray the Lord my soul to keep.”

“Pray the Lord my soul to keep.” 

“If I should die before I wake.” Just as morbid as he remembered. 

“If I die before I wake.” 

“I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen.” 

“Pray the Lord my soul to take. Men.” 

Murdoc smiled faintly and got up, leaning down to kiss her hair. 

“There. Now you're safe, yeah?” 

She nodded enthusiastically, seeming satisfied. He wondered if she thought this was some sort of Satanic protection. Quite the opposite really.

“Goodnight Murdoc,” she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. He walked to the door and flicked the light off.

He smiled a little. “Night, love.”


End file.
